The Doctor wasn't the only one who survived
by Lady Musicz
Summary: Krystal is an average 15 year old girl going about her day alone until a ginger-haired loon crash lands on her lawn with a burgundy police box claiming she is a 'time lady' and can travel through space and time. Based in David Tennant times. Sorry for the lame title and summary
1. Chapter 1

15 year old Krystal bopped her head to Evanescence's _Everybody's Fool. _Her light blue earphones pressed into her ears which were connected to her 4th generation Ipod in the back pocket of her denim jeans. She smothered margarine all over her toast before going to the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of honey. She danced back over to the bench and covered her toast in honey. She put the margarine and honey away before dancing over to the table with her toast. She set the plate on the table before taking a bite of one of the pieces. She gave a thoughtful chew before smiling. She placed to piece of toast back on the plate before fishing Ipod out of her back pocket and turning the music off. She took her earbuds out and set her Ipod on the table. It was a beautiful Autumn's day in the west of Birmingham. The sun was high in the sky bringing warmth and a light glow through the town. A light breeze blew through the crack under the front door but Krystal didn't mind. Her parents and twin 8 year old brothers, Harry and Marcus, were at a multi-sports day a friends school oval in London. About 2 hours ago, 8:30, Krystal's family left with a multitude of. 'Are you sure you'll be alright sweetie?' and 'Call if you need anything/ if anything goes wrong.' etc. Krystal, and her family, however, believed she was old enough to spent the day at home until around 6 that night. She took a single bite out of her toast before placing it back on the plate. She took the earbuds out of her ears and placed her Ipod on the table. She walked over to her couch where her guitar was placed. She gently lifted it up and threw the strap over her head and weaved an arm through the strap. She sat on the arm of the couch and strummed at it softly. She set it down and jumped onto the long couch and grabbed the TV remote before turning it on and flicking through the channels aimlessly, not really paying attention to it. It was when she was onto the 3rd or 4th cycle of the channels a thick cloud of smoke came trailing into the loungeroom. She lefted her head to smell the foul, heavily smoky scent that it created forcing her to cough. _That's funny_ she thought to herself as she ran towards the kitchen. _I'm certain I only had the toaster on._ Alarmed she jumped from the couch and ran toward the kitchen.

'Argh! The toaster! It better not choose today to break down!' she growled as she thought out loud. As soon as she reached the kitchen she ran to the toaster, no smoke. She sighed a brief sigh of relief then remembered the smoke was still there. She raced around the kitchen checking appliances and powerboards until she noticed where the smoke was coming from- the back door.

~~•~~

She quickly walked to the glass door and opened it. When she opened the door a enormous cloud of smoke, much bigger then the previous cloud that trailed from the crack under the door and the small open window, burst through the screen door. Krystal gagged slightly coughing the smoke out of her lungs. Still coughing, and occasionally gagging, she speed-walked across her low balcony and the closer she got the more she could see the yard below her. Standing at the edge of the balcony, leaning against the safety rails, she could see a ginger-haired girl around her age next to a burgundy police box.

'Blimey!' the girl exclaimed in frustration kicking the police box which sent her howling and clutching her foot in pain. Krystal slowly opened the small gate that parted the balcony from the yard and walked down 3 of the 4 thick concrete stairs.

'Hello?' she called through the smoke coughing.

'Oh, hello there!' the girl replied cheerfully, this was Krystal's first instinct of the girl being mad. 'I'm sorry about landing here.' Krystal just nodded. 'My STARDT hasn't done that before, actually, that's a lie- it hasn't crashed yet this year... this month... ok today.'

'STARD?' Krystal asked.

'No STARDT, it's an acronym,'

'For what?'

'Uh... what's your name?' the girl asked obviously trying to change the subject. Krystal raised her eyebrows. 'What? If you want my to tell you I should know who you are,' Krystal sighed.

'Krystal, Krystal Hill.' She replied unwillingly as she slowly extended her hand. She wasn't sure why she used her full name but it felt right.

'Sophie,' the girl, who's name was apparently Sophie, replied with a wide grin on her face taking Krystal's hand and shaking it.

'And your last name?'

'I don't have one,'

'_Right_' Krystal replied now certain this girl was utterly insane.

'Well, actually, Sophie isn't-,' she quickly clamped her hands over mouth.

'What is it then?'

'What's what?'

'I think you know what I'm talking about,'

'No, I don't,'

'You were about to say your name wasn't Sophie,' Krystal challenged. Sophie, or whatever her name was, suppressed a defeated sigh.

'Fine, My name isn't Sophie, I'm a time lady, I travel time and space and dimensions in my STARDT,' She pointed at the police box with her thumb. 'Space, Time And Relevant Dimensions Transporter, well it used to be the the STARD but I changed it to define the fact it was a transporter, though it's also a teleporter really,' Krystal, who was still stuck at the start was pulled over the edge. This girl was officially mad.

'You're loony!' Krystal announced.

'Well, yeah I guess I'm a little mad, OK, extremely so,'

'Get out of here! What sort of teenage girl goes around with a maroon police box-,'

'It's _burgundy_!'

'Sorry, in a _burgundy _police box, claiming not only that she doesn't have a last name, but she can travel through time!'

'-And space!'

'Whatever,'

'Look I can prove it!' Sophie said scanning Krystal's body, her eyes landing on her old necklace. 'How old is that necklace?' Krystal's hands flew to it clasping over the middle of her chest where the obviously old silver heart with the small diamond in the middle was placed.

'Over 500 years, it belonged to my great-great-great- well an ancestor of mine.'

'Uh, wait a sec,' And with that Sophie slipped into the police box closing the door behind her. About 30 seconds later a wooshing sort of noise boomed through the yard and the STARDT slowly, but surely, disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The 'discoloured police box', as Krystal had named it, returned way too soon. When it left Krystal was relieved, the insane girl was gone! Once she thought Sophie was gone forever a big _whoosh,_ spurs and splutters and a great wind blowing her dead-straight cinnamon brown hair away came from nowhere, focusing on one spot just in front of her. Finally, the STARDT appeared. The left door creaked open and a head popped out. Krystal groaned silently.

'Hello, hello!' Sophie called cheerfully. She stepped out of the STARDT. 'Sorry I took so long. Do you know how long it takes to find a woman in London in the 1500s? And that's if you don't count those bloody cyberman, blimey they were annoying, especially when the DALEKS joined in on the hunt. One girl with a laser spanner against all this- not the easiest thing in the universe, well any universe- actually. But oh, how I love the chase!' She said talking quite quickly. Krystal had lost her at 1500s.

'It only been 2 minutes! And I'm sorry- cyberman? DALEKS? Laser spanner?What in the world are you on about?!' replied Krystal.

'Uh- sorry, don't worry about it. Anyways, I've got the proof.'

'What proof?' Krystal got so lost in the moment and forget the loony girl was attempting to proof her time travelling ability.

'Here,' Sophie carefully held out the necklace. Krystal delicately lifted it off the palm of Sophie's hands and carefully examined it. It looked exactly like hers but newer, a lot newer.

'What a memory you have,' Krystal commented her eyes not straying from the necklace. It was exact, not a difference despite those made from aging. Sophie sighed.

'I knew you wouldn't believe me so I brought her.' Sophie told Krystal.

'Who?'

'Your ancestor, the original owner of the necklace, Hazel Decairo.'

'Yeah right.' Krystal smirked noted that was the name of the first owner of the necklace.

'Yes, that's right.' Sophie turned to her STARDT. 'Hazel?' she called, 'You can come out now!' Krystal looked at the STARDT door not expecting anything to happen then, to her surprise, a woman who seemed to be in her 50s walked out of the STARDT. She had long grey hair pulled into a bun and hazel eyes, like Krystal's, which probably gave her the name she has. Krystal pulled Sophie to the side. Hazel seemed to be too lost in her thoughts to care about what the 2 girls were saying anyway

'You brought someone from about 5 centuries in the past?!' Krystal asked Sophie.

'So you believe me?' Sophie challenged. Krystal bit her lip, she shot her self in the foot with that one.

'Blimey,' she muttered under her breath.

'Why don't you come with me to take her back home, then I can prove it to you.'

'Isn't your 'spaceship' too small?' Krystal half-challenged half-mocked.

'Take a look,' Sophie had a goofy smile on her face. Krystal inched toward the STARDT and peered in.

'Bloody hell,' Krystal muttered. 'How the hell...'

'It's bigger on the inside,' Sophie finished blankly.

'Yeah,' Krystal answered, 'How?' Sophie shrugged.

'Tally-ho, let's go.' She turned toward the STARDT, 'Hazel, we're going now!'

'Of course,' Hazel replied walking into the STARDT. Krystal followed. When she got inside the door shut behind her making her jump.

'So,' Sophie said clapping her hands, 'before we go I need something better to wear.'

'Where's Hazel?' Krystal asked noticing the woman was gone.

'She's in a room,' Sophie replied dismissing the subject. 'No, this won't do.' She said gesturing to her clothes. She was wearing a red tartan skirt over a pair of dark green leggings with a green top and red scarf. 'It was fine before I regenerated but now...'

'Regenerated?' Krystal asked,

'Yeah, uh, here.' Sophie gave Krystal a photo of a girl with long straight black hair and light blue eyes smiling. She was next to a boy and they were holding hands, they were obviously in love. The only similarity Sophie shared with the girl in the photo was the outfit they wore and the depth in the eyes as if through her optimistic youthful state she had gone through a lifetime of pain, as if she held the world on her shoulders. Her eyes seemed so old for someone so young.

'I don't get it,' Krystal said in relation to the photo.

'That was me,' Sophie said so casually Krystal almost overlooked it. Krystal stared at Sophie. Sophie had wavy ginger hair and deep green eye.

'No,' Krystal replied in surprise but she, surprisingly, believed her. Sophie just nodded. 'And the boy?' Krystal asked pointing to the boy in the photo, he had floppy light brown hair and warm brown eyes. Sophie looked at her sorrowfully.

'Its complicated, I don't want to talk about it.' Sophie replied with a sad nod. She soon cheered up, 'Now let's find me something new to wear!'

'Then we'll go on a adventure?'

'Ah, you're getting the hang of this.' Sophie smiled, 'Tally-ho!'


	3. Chapter 3

Krystal sat on the red couch resting her forehead against the tips of he fingers. When Krystal thought of adventure she thought of discovering new planets, solving mysteries, fighting DALEKS and cyberman, whatever they were, but instead she was helping Ginger (her nickname for Sophie as she decided about 2 minutes ago that she was the master of nicknames) choose a outfit. She was officially bored, she didn't really care for that sort thing. She lifted her forehead and picked at the black nail polish on her fingers. You wouldn't think she only applied it at 7 that morning as she had picked so much off. Sophie threw the curtain of the change room back.

'Ta da!' she called while doing so. She was wearing mustard-coloured almost tartan like flats, dark green pants with an orange stripe down the side, a blue shirt covered by a mustard jacket.

'What the heck are you wearing?!' Krystal yelped as much as she didn't care about clothes and colour-coordination and things associated with that even she was against what Sophie was wearing.

'A bit over the top?' Sophie asked.

'A bit! Take a look at yourself!' Krystal gestured towards the full-length mirror and Sophie walked over.

'Wow, this is over the top.' She drooped her head, 'Be right back!' she disappeared behind the curtain. Krystal decided this was the time to ask questions.

'Hey Sophie?'

'Yeah?'

'Who are you exactly?'

'I already told you, I'm a time lady, I travel through time and space.'

'No, I mean are you just a human who travels through time and space or are you a-'

'Alien? Well actually, to me, _your _the alien but I guess being on Earth means, now, yes I'm an alien.'

'Where are you from? What's your planet like?' Krystal asked surprised about how well she had taken that last answer.

'Your taking this pretty well.'

'Yeah, no. I'm freaking out on the inside, I guess. So?'

'So what?'

'What was your home planet like?' The only answer Krystal got was a sigh. 'Sophie?'

'Let's not talk about it.' Sophie replied softly.

'You don't talk about our personal life much do you?'

'Nope! Anyway...' Sophie jumped from the change room wear a short purple skirt over a pair of black leggings, a white shirt under a purple denim jacket, black boots and a purple headband with a bow. 'How's this?'

'Fine, let's go,' Krystal said getting up so fast she pushed the couch back.

'Ok, Tally-ho, to the 1500s!'

~~•~~

Krystal watched Sophie run around the control panel pulling levers, turning knobs and pushing buttons.

'Hold on!' She called. At this Krystal ran at the control panel and clutched the edge of it. The STARDT juttered to a start and moved around with a force that could of thrown Sophie and Krystal around the room.

'Bloody hell, Sophie, can't you control this thing! Stop it from being so wild?' Krystal yelled.

'I could but what would be the fun in that?' Sophie laughed. Krystal groaned.

'What did you say?' Sophie yelled.

'Nothing!' Krystal replied. The TARDIS juttered to a stop.

'HAZEL! YOU OKAY IN THERE!' Sophie yelled quite loudly forcing Krystal to cover her ears. Hazel emerged from one of the STARDT's many hallways.

'I am a little shaken but I am fine. Thank you for the consideration.' Hazel replied.

'No probs,' Sophie said with a smile. Krystal looked over to Hazel who was obviously deeply concentrating on something, _probably trying to figure out what the word probs meant _Krystal figured in her head. Sophie lead Hazel to the door and Krystal rushed up. Hazel turned to Krystal.

'I apologise, I have ceased to ask your name. What is it young lady?' Hazel asked Krystal.

'I'm Krystal!' Krystal replied.

'Krystal,' Hazel repeated thoughtfully, 'That's a beautiful name, odd, but beautiful.'

'Thanks.'

'Time to go,' Sophie interrupted.

'Of course,' Hazel replied, 'Thank you for the spectacular adventures.'

'Your welcome,' Sophie replied and with that Hazel turned and left. 'Ready to go?' Sophie asked cheerfully.

'Um, shouldn't we get changed into something, you know, from the 1500s?' Krystal asked.

'After I found an outfit why would I do that?' Sophie replied.

'Because we'd seem weird walking into the 1500s in clothes from 2014.'

'Never bothered me!'

So we just walk out?'

'Yep!'

'And do something or other?'

'Yep!'Sophie flashed a huge grin as she said this.

'Alright,' Krystal sighed. She walked to the door of the STARDT and followed Sophie out into the first time she's left Earth, her Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

'Will tell me _anything_?' Krystal asked Sophie stuffing her hands into the back pockets of her denim jeans as her as Sophie wandered through the town.

'I'll tell you lots of things- rainbows are only a reflection of the sun off water, water is an oxygen atom to every 2 hydrogen, cubes have 7 sides.' Ginger replied.

'No I mean- wait- cubes don't have 7 sides, they have 6.'

'Oh, you humans never counting the inside.'

'But- you know what I'm not going to ask.'

'You're getting it now.'

'Anyway are you going to tell me anything about _you_?' Sophie opened her mouth. 'That you _haven't _told me,'

'Nope!' Sophie replied cheerfully. Before Krystal could say anything more a scream came from ahead. Sophie took off in that direction.

'Sophie!' Krystal screamed trying to follow her. Krystal chased after her but she wasn't a fast runner. Once Sophie got to the body a large group was crowded around the body and it was increasing it's numbers by the second. Krystal had to squeeze her way through the crowd to get to Sophie. She reached Sophie to see her standing next to the body looking down at it in shock.

'What the hell are you doing you idiot?' Krystal yelled at her. Krystal knelt right next to the body. It was a young adult girl. She might've been 17/18. She was obviously older then 16 and certainly younger then 25. Krystal bent down. She placed the back of her hand on the dead girls forehead which was gaining a pale purple tint against her light-coloured skin. Her forehead was cold, very cold. Krystal then brushed back the girl's shoulder-length cinnamon brown hair before placing her forefinger and middle finger of her right hand on her neck, where her pulse should've been. There was no pulse.

'She's dead,' Krystal announced quietly her voice wavering a bit. Sophie obviously had just snapped back.

'But how she died, that is the question,' Sophie replied examining the body. She attempted to flip the body over. 'Krystal! Help me with this!' Krystal lifted the body and assisted in turning it over.

'No wounds,' Krystal gasped. 'Poisoned? Heart failure?'

'No,' Sophie replied, 'She screamed as if her end was sudden- unpredicted.' Krystal heard a heavy sob coming from the front of the crowd. She turned to see a girl who seemed around her age. She had the same dark hair as the dead girl and light hazel eyes. Her skin wasn't as pale as the dead girl's though but that might have been because the colour drained out of her skin.

'Hey, it's ok,' Krystal said soothingly pulling her into an embrace. The other girl didn't push away- she just cried. 'Did you know her?' Krystal felt the girl nodding into her shoulder. She then pulled away. Krystal choked up. 'Was she your big sister?' The girl shook her head- her eyes enlightening with some amusement but that was soon overcome by grief.

'I am Jasmine- I was her closest friend.' The girl replied. She tried at a smile. 'I'm actually a little older then her.

'Oh,' Krystal said in surprise. 'I'm sorry,'

'It is fine, you do not need forgiveness as this is a common misconception. I am actually 19,'

'Can you tell me about her?' Krystal asked gesturing toward the dead girl. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sophie placing herself next to her.

'Of course, Her name was Jemima, she was amusing, oh so much so, she was friendly, and adventurous, she could never turn down a person in need, even if it killed her.'

'How old was she?' Krystal asked. Jasmine started sobbing again. Krystal could hear her trying to slow the sobs down.

'It is her 18th birthday tomorrow.'

'That's...That's horrible,'

'Did she have any enemies? Has she failed to uphold to her end of a deal? Has she dealed with any crafty people?' Sophie inquired

'Sophie!' Krystal slapped her on the arm, 'Her best friend just _died _show _some_ sympathy!'

'No, no. I don't mind,' Jasmine said obviously trying to break up the fight that was boiling. It was to late. Sophie turned to Krystal.

'I am finding out what has happened to this girl to possibly save millions,' Sophie scolded through gritted teeth. That shut Krystal up.

'No,' Jasmine said as if replying to something.

'I'm sorry, what?' Sophie asked her.

'She did not obtain enemies nor did she agree to deals with anyone suspicious and she never fails to uphold her end to a deal,' Jasmine replied.

'Where's her family?' Krystal asked

'Her mother died last year, her father and brother are out of town, they were making arrangements for the celebration,'

'What celebration?'

'Her 18th,'

'Thank you,' Sophie replied as she turned back to the body. 'Krystal?' Krystal turned to the body.

'Yeah?'

'Any ideas?' Krystal racked to her brain.

'Didn't you say you had a laser spanner?'

'Why yes, you must have a good memory,'

'Why don't you use that?'

'See, it's a _laser_ spanner, see, if were a sonic spanner that would work perfectly, but, it's not,' Just before Krystal could say anything else a man came running through the crowd yelling,

'Pardon me, excuse me!' He had dark brown hair and wore a dark blue pin-striped suit with a white shirt and red tie under a long light brown coat. He stopped at Krystal and Sophie, 'Step back,' he said in almost a whiny way. Krystal stepped back but had to pull Sophie back by the sleeve of her purple denim jumper.

'Great!' A sarcastic female voice came from someone walking through the crowd. 'I decide "let's go to the 1500s, nothing can go wrong in the 1500s" but now we're stuck in a sort of murder mystery, _brilliant_.' The speaker finally emerged from the crowd trudging towards them. She had brown skin and dark brown hair. She wore a red leather jacket and blue jeans. The new pair obviously weren't from this time.

'Now, now, Martha Jones, this is an adventure- it's fun!' said the male.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' the female, whose name must have been Martha Jones, replied. The man just winked. Krystal looked over to Sophie to see her face plastered with admiration and surprise.

'Sophie, who's that?' Krystal asked quietly.

'That. Is the doctor,'


	5. Chapter 5

'The doctor' must of heard the title as from his bent position, his upper body turned to Sophie.

'Sophie?' He asked.

'Doctor!' Sophie replied.

'Come 'ere!' The doctor instructed holding his arms out for a hug. Sophie ran into his embrace. It was now Krystal realised he was quite tall. The top of Sophie's head only reached halfway up his chest.

'I should've known you'd escape,' he muttered to her is a hushed whisper. He gave her a father-like kiss on the top of her head.

'How could you not?' Sophie said laughing a slightly. The doctor picked up a lock of Sophie's ginger hair.

'Ginger! How do _you _get to be ginger and all I get,' He drops Sophie's hair and picks up a lock of his, 'is _brown_,' Sophie laughed.

'You know her?' Martha Jones asked the doctor.

'Ah, yes,' The doctor dropped his arms and held his hands behind his back. He slowly wandered toward Martha. 'Martha, this is Sophie, Sophie, this is Martha Jones- My companion. I see you have your own companion?' The doctor said eyeing Krystal.

'Oh, yes come over here Krystal!' Sophie said cheerfully.

'I'm only a couple of steps behind you.' Krystal groaned. Sophie looked behind her.

'Oh, so you are!' Before she knew it Krystal was being pushed forward by Sophie. 'Krystal, this is The Doctor, Doctor, this is Krystal- it's her first trip.'

'Hey, don't too ahead of yourself- this is just a proof trip.' Krystal pointed out.

'Yeah, but they always come back,' Sophie replied. Krystal rolled her eyes. The Doctor outstretched his arm.

'Nice to meet you Krystal, I'm the Doctor,' he said speeding through his words. Krystal took his hand and shook it, happy for a _normal_ greeting. Well as normal as you can get with an alien in the 1500s.

'Krystal,' She smiled. The Doctor quickly dropped his hand and took some out device from his suit jacket's inside pocket and pointed it toward the body.

'Sonic screwdriver,' Sophie whispered to Krystal, 'I told you we needed a sonic device.' Martha knelt down next to the doctor.

'Poisoned?' she asked him, 'Heart attack?'

'No, she screamed as if her death was sudden,' Sophie cut in.

'Nothing,' said the doctor as he gritted his teeth, 'She had to have died somehow,'

'Stethoscope!' Sophie barked at the doctor. He got one from the same place he got his sonic screwdriver and handed it to Sophie before going back to, pretty much, scanning the body with the sonic screwdriver. Sophie pressed the stethoscope onto the girl, listening intently as she pressed it against her body over her clothes. Krystal aspired to be a doctor when she finished school and had taken as many courses as she can at her age on the subject, she was pretty sure a stethoscope worked better if it was on the skin but she decided not to point that out as she also knew that if the body had no pulse it was dead. Sophie looked at Krystal in shock.

'What?' she asked.

'The heart... it's beating,' Sophie said

'That can't be right, she had no pulse,' She replied snatching the stethoscope out of Sophie's hands and examining the heart herself. It was beating! She checked the dead girl's pulse. It wasn't there, all signs showed she was dead. 'It _is _beating!' The Doctor and Martha stared at the body in disbelief. The doctor's eyes met Sophie's.

'It's almost like...' she started.

'But it's not, it can't be,' The Doctor replied cutting her off. Before a next breath could barely be taken another scream came from a while away. All four turned to run until Jasmine lightly grabbed the doctor's arm.

'I must come along with the four of you,' she said.

'I can't let you do that,' The Doctor replied.

'My friend just perished, I must come with you and assist in the discovery of the horrible crook who did this and their motives,' she replied a little harshly. The Doctor would have reasoned with her but it was obvious he wanted to get to the next body as soon as possible. A pained look washed his face.

'Fine he replied through gritted teeth before running toward the body. The small party followed.


End file.
